


The Perks of House-Sitting

by machka



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Kink Meme, Masturbation, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There definitely are a few.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of House-Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "[AI7 & Anthemic 'What's Your Fantasy?' Kink Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/bulletproof_fic/11021.html)" with the prompt " _Jacuzzi._ "
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because I made it all up.

>   
> _you have no idea how much we appreciate this, jennie. remember, what's ours is yours. eat/drink/use whatever you want - just make sure everything's clean when you're finished. see you in a week._   
> _-n_   
> 

"What's ours is yours."

"Use whatever you want."

Ah, the perks of house- and dog-sitting.

The sun had set hours before she ever made it to Neal's place. She dropped her overnight bag to the floor as she studied the note, and then headed to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. May as well start somewhere.

A pint of Kira's Ben & Jerry's Karamel Sutra (yep, still made her giggle every time!) for dinner, and another beer or three, and Jennie decided she'd had enough of the crap on cable TV. Clicking the plasma screen off and grabbing her beer, she thumped Sixx's chest and ruffled his ears. "Let's go outside for a bit, beast."

It was a beautiful California night. A little sea breeze off the ocean, Kira's garden of night-blooming flowers perfuming the air, the crickets in the yard playing their night music, singing to the sliver of moon among the stars in a nearly-clear sky... Jennie tipped her head back, studying the heavens, and inhaled a soft breath as Sixx plodded down the steps of the deck to patrol his yard.

The hot tub drew her attention, then, its siren song the ache in the muscles of her back and legs after a long day on her feet.

"Use whatever you want."

Why the hell not?

She drew off the cover and studied the controls. Heated water? Check. Adjustable massaging jets? Oh, fuck yes... She stooped a moment and watched the water ripple and bubble gently as the jets kicked in. Trailing a hand lightly through the water, just barely breaking the surface, she waited until the water was nearly as warm as the night air before straightening up.

No swimsuit did she bring, so no swimsuit would she wear. Besides, who else was gonna see her - Mr. Sixx? She was pretty sure he wouldn't care.

Buttons undone, and a silky top drifted to the deck. A flick of deft fingers on a catch, and her bra parted and fell away, freeing her breasts to the warmth of the night. A kick of each foot, and her sandals skidded across the wood beneath her now-bare feet. A final shimmy of her hips, and her shorts and underwear pooled at her feet.

She stepped carefully over the side and lowered herself into the warm, swirling water. Groaning softly, she settled into the molded hydrotherapy lounge seat, leaning her head back against the pillowed edge as the streaming jets massaged her body. "God, this is heaven..." she whispered, her eyes slipping shut as she let her arms drift, buoyed up by the pulsating streams of water.

The heat of the water and the beers she'd lost count of (four? five?) combined, lulling her into a sense of unreality, her mind drifting and floating as it gave itself over to pure sensation.

She could feel the tension ebbing from her body, carried away by the bubbles from the jets. Smiling softly, she shifted slightly in the pre-formed lounge, giggling as the streams of water found new places to soothe. And damn, were those bubbles ever tickling her...fluttering, almost, over her skin...

Her fingers followed the bubbles through the water, chasing them across her skin. Her lips parted for a soft sigh, which became a whimper as the tips of her fingers traced along the curve of her breast and grazed across her nipple. Her back arched involuntarily, shifting her breasts directly into a soft, swirling stream. Groaning softly, she drew her arms back in to cup and cradle her breasts, lifting them to the flow as her thumbs circled their areolae.

The shift in her position brought other jets to bear. Her entire body throbbed with the aching need to be stimulated, to be touched...

Whimpering again, she moved again, gripping the edge of the tub with one hand to reach for her beer, pulling herself into a crouch near the wall.

Oh God, right _there..._

Jennie spread her thighs wide and canted her hips forward, sucking in a hissing breath at the sudden, direct, and very _intimate_ stimulation.

The jet of water she'd found pulsed and bubbled between her legs, sliding past her clit like the lapping tongue of a lover. With a low, throaty moan, Jennie rode the stream, rocking her hips up to meet it. But for her death-grip on the tub's edge, she could almost pretend that it was Andy...

Her beer long-since-forgotten, her free hand dipped into the V of her thighs, her fingers parting her folds to slip inside of her body.

She whimpered softly, sliding her fingers in and out, thrusting her hips gently into the flow of water over her sensitive bud. Her movements sped up and shortened as she felt the warmth pooling in her belly, the tension gathering within...

"Oh, God...yes...oh...fuck...!" She tipped her head back with a groan, clutching desperately at the rim, sobbing Andy's name under her breath.

It was several minutes before she caught her breath, and several more before she could move...and even then, her legs still shook with the intensity of her release.

She climbed out of the tub slowly, powering it down as the water ran off her body in rivulets, pooling on the deck at her feet.

"Fuck..." she cursed softly, looking up in a daze as the Great Dane lifted his head from where he was laying in front of the patio door. "Sixx...I forgot a fucking towel..."

...Yeah, it was too much to ask that he knew what to do with that information.

...At least it was a warm night.

Jennie grabbed her beer and settled into one of the deck chairs with a low sigh.

Perfect time to catch up on her stargazing.


End file.
